


Hopper Fucks the Babysitter

by InteJag



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitter Steve Harrington, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Harrington, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Implied Daddy Kink, Internalized Guilt, M/M, Rough Sex, Single Dad Hopper, Top Jim Hopper, ambiguous era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InteJag/pseuds/InteJag
Summary: “Oh my god.” Harrington hisses between clenched, perfectly white teeth. In a tone that could only be described as bitchy he snaps, “Just fuck the slutty babysitter.”
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Hopper Fucks the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> The fact these two icons only have like 2 fics is straight up sin. I don’t even ship this but I had to write these boys getting it on lmfao

Hopper can hardly breathe, and _no_ _it's not from all the smoking Flo_ , but because being this close to Steve Harrington just feels suffocating. The groan Steve lets out as he presses his face into a pillow, the sensual practiced lazy roll of his hips, the way that far too skimpy sailor uniform bunches up around his ribs, it all fills Hopper with a heady thrill of _you're fucking the babysitter_. 

It's the most addicting thing Hopper has ever come across. 

He leans forward, blanketing the shivering teen as he nudges the tips of his fingers against his prostate. The breathy wet gasp Steve gives has Hopper's head spinning and sends him biting at the soft expanse of neck. He sucks and nibbles the skin like a man starved, tugging moan after moan out of the  _ babysitter.  _ Moving back Hopper drags his scruff up Steve's throat, and the jolt and soft whimper it brings out is downright sinful. 

"Fuck." Hopper groans, moving back to admire his handiwork and move his hand from Steve's hip to curl around his cock. Hickies trail down Steve's throat, they'll peak out of his shirt tomorrow. Every customer who stops by will notice. It's risky. Hopper knows he shouldn't be marking the barely legal teen withering beneath him but he's never been good at self restraint.

_ You're fucking the babysitter and you're fucked up.  _

With a pitiful gasp Steve arches his backs and clenches up on the merciless fingers. It makes Hopper dizzy. Makes his blood boil. Makes him hungry to take and  _ ruin.  _ Scrambling at the last fragments of composure, Hopper nuzzles his way into Steve's hair and breathes in the intoxicating chemical yet feminine scent.  Steve used to complain like there was no tomorrow about Hopper's obsession with his hair. The adorable fit he threw after Hopper came on it was a memory the chief held close to his heart. Few things were sexier than a pouty, pissed off Steve Harrington licking cum off his fingers as he tried to clean the mess in his hair. 

"Just stick your dick in me already." Steve twisted under him, breathy and annoyed, cheeks coated in a lovely blush. That really shouldn't be so hot. Huffing a laugh, Hopper presses a sweet kiss to his clean shaven jaw. Keeping his fingers thrusting at a shallow, slow pace Steve begins to rock hungrily back, shoulders taunt with stiffness. 

"What was that?" Hopper teases, voice deep and gruff with want. Steve turns his head to press their faces together. 

"Come on." He whines, voice pretty and shaking, a hint of annoyance tinges his words at Hopper's relentless prodding. "Please." He tacks it on like an afterthought. 

"I know you can beg prettier than that." Hopper keeps his mouth pressed to Harrington's ear as he growls. The responding shudder almost makes the chief shoot off in his pants. He did this to Steve. To the town  _ babysitter.  _

"Please fuck me." It's a barely audible whimper, even after months of engaging in whatever this is Steve still gets flustered with begging. It shouldn't be such a turn on but Hopper feels ready to break diamond. "I-" 

Steve cuts off. 

Swallow audible. 

Fingers tremble as they grasp onto a pillow. 

"I need you to cum in me." 

Hopper's breath is stolen right from his lungs. How can he refuse such a perfect request? He pulls his fingers out faster then he probably should, Steve making a muffled noise and jerking back to chase the feeling of fullness. Hopper's not sure how long he can last tonight, but judging by how needy Steve is being he can only hope he feels the same.  Part of him hates that he can read Steve so well. It's blinding proof this isn't the first time. Fuck if that doesn't make Hopper feel flithy. 

Lathering lube on his dick Hopper tries his best not to touch himself more than necessary. He always feels like he needs to stretch this out. Just in case it's the last time - because each time should be the last time. Steve is 19, has his whole life ahead of him. And Hopper is a 40 year old single dad, he's past his prime and way past screwing around like this.

"Hey." Hopper jolts, well aware now that he was lost in thought with one hand on Steve's ass and the other just holding his own cock. Shit. Embarrassed Hopper tries to find his words but- Steve's looking at him like that. All doe eyed, affection obvious in the way he softly smiles and bites his lip. "I want to see you." A little clumsily - which is far too endearing - Steve wiggles onto his back, face bright and excited. Cock leaking precum against his stomach Steve spreads his legs and grins. 

"Shit." Hopper grunts, grabbing one of those sinful hips and positions his dick so its head is just kissing the flushed asshole. Steve makes a breathy noise as he tips his hips hungrily up. For a second all Hopper can do is stare. Entranced, knowing his cum will be leaking from that tight little hole he drags his thumb across it, pulling to see the give of how fucked open Steve already is. If he wasn't so pent up already he'd rim Steve until he broke down crying. Fuck they needed to do that again. 

Bracing himself on his arm by Steve's head, Hopper breaches the soft soaked rim. Steve grips at his biceps and bites hard onto his bottom lip, eyelids fluttering.  Hopper slides in. And instantly he's high fiving every creepy married man who's watched this exact porno play out because he's living the dream, he's fucking the babysitter. Except he's a single dad, but does it matter when he should know better. He doesn't want to be grouped in with the other perverts but here he is. Fucking the babysitter. Like a goddamn degenerate.  Steve's hands slide up to his hair as Hopper begins to pull out, yanking the older man down for a clumsy open mouth kiss. He's panting into his mouth, breathily gasping and digging his nails into Hopper's head. Hopper can't get enough. Especially with the way Steve holds his cock so tightly as though he's afraid the chief will pull out completely.

"You good?" Hopper mutters, gently stroking the younger's back with one hand and brushing his finger's against the clean shaven cheek with the other. Steve's eyes flutter open, as does his mouth so he can stick out his tongue and kitten lick the fingers beside his head. 

"Mhm." He hums, blushing despite the fact there's a cock shoved up his ass as he sucks Hopper's index finger into his mouth. Just as wet and warm and welcoming as his ass. 

Hopper curses under his breath. "What's gotten you so worked up?" 

It's not like Steve doesn't suck his fingers. Far too often if Steve is told he can't just get down on his knees and suckle at Hopper's cock at that exact moment he'll resort to grabbing a calloused hand and distracting himself with the fingers. But it's not everyday Steve pleads for a hard fucking and then looks blissed out from having his lips wrapped around a finger. 

Steve's blush bleeds down his neck and suck's Hopper's index finger deeper, coyly meeting his gaze. Grunting his annoyance at the lack of response, Hopper hoists Steve’s hips higher. If he would have to fuck the answer out of him, so be it. 

He rocks back in so hard the bed shakes.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and makes a muffled noise around the fingers filling his mouth. Soft yet always cold hands slip out of Hopper’s hair, grasping for purchase on his shoulders. Instead of moving right away, he keeps still, balls deep. The heated glare he receives makes his heart melt.  Huffing, Hopper smiles to himself and just grinds deeper into the heat. He can feel Steve’s breath hitch, feel the tongue flutter against the pads of his index and middle finger. It’s better than any porno. Leaning down, Hopper presses his feral grin against the soft, clean shaved cheek. This close he can smell the sweet scent of ice cream permanently woven into the uniform. 

Steve makes a questioning noise, squirming unhappily. 

“You feel so good like this.” Hopper comments lowely, “Keeping my cock nice and wet.” Dirty talk was never his thing, not until he met Harrington at least. He's still learning, trying to grasp it, so the words warm his own face. But the moan Steve fails to choke back doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Spitting his fingers out, Steve nudges his face against Hopper’s, “Hop.” It’s a gloriously pouty whine. 

“I think I’m just going to stay here for a bit.” He’s not. Steve probably knows that, so Hopper tightens his grip on his hip just to keep up with the act. 

“Hopper.“ He sounds so scandalized that the chief can hardly hold back his laughter. 

“You’re so tight for me baby-“ Steve digs his nails into his shoulders, “Keeping my dick warm for me, yah? Don’t you want me to fill you up like this, keep you opened up on my-“ 

Steve’s hands fly up to try and cover Hopper’s mouth, his eyes blown wide as he shoves at the grinning man’s face. 

“Oh my god.” Harrington hisses between clenched perfectly white teeth. It takes all of Hopper’s willpower not to lick the hands covering his mouth, he knows Steve will probably make a noise akin to a squeak and complain. Before he even has a chance to actually consider doing that, a sudden determined but red and annoyed look crosses Steve’s face. In a tone that could only be described as bitchy he snaps, “Just fuck the slutty babysitter.” 

"Christ." Hopper's now free and saliva slicked hand clutches hard at the sheets. He's furious. Annoyed at the fact he's being read like an open book. He shouldn't be this transparent. Steve gasps as the cock filling him pulls halfway out, and chokes on air the moment Hopper fucks right back into him. 

Fucking harder, Hopper grits his teeth and ducks his head. He's more annoyed with himself now - but Harrington is still a pest, especially with the way his eyes look all misty and triumphant. Groaning low in his throat, Hopper channels the emotions into his thrusts.  The bed squeaks in a way he's never heard it until Steve Harrington sweet talked his way in. The headboard bashes into the wall. The sound of wet slapping fills the space between them. Steve's asshole making the slickest of sounds from all the lube that had been fingered deep into him. 

Hopper groans - or what Steve likes to call a growl - into the babysitter's ear, humping harder. A part of him wants Steve to feel this during work. To limp about and act like he didn't just recieve the fucking of his life. Maybe he'll get turned on remembering this, have to call Hopper from the backroom and beg for him to come fuck him. It wouldn't be the first time. The chief had a feeling it wouldn't be the last either. He mouths wetly at Steve's ear, making him duck his head and moan loudly while those sinfully long legs trembled. 

"Wait." Steve suddenly whines, squirming under Hopper until he quickly sits up so he's no longer caging him. He's about to question what was wrong when Steve gasps and attempts - rather poorly - to get out of his shirt. Sitting back, Hopper continues to slowly grind deep inside of Steve, watching in amusement as he keeps failing to get his head through the top of the shirt. Steve seems to have lost all motor function so it takes a moment of Hopper helping him before chucking it halfway across the room and attacking Steve's neck in wet, open mouthed kisses. 

"D-" Steve cuts his moan off by biting down on the pillow.

There it is. 

Hopper ignores it. Like how he ignores how the implied, almost said word lights a fire in his stomach. He's not ready to confront that yet - honestly he's not sure if he'll ever be ready. 

"I got you." Hopper mutters against his clean shaven jaw. Steve jerkingly nods, winding his arms around Hopper's back and moaning softly. He's too pretty for his own good. Hopper's own siren, all wrapped up in women's hairspray and thigh highs. 

He fucks into Harrington ruthlessly after that. Slamming in and grinding deep just to feel the bite of nails into his back. Seeing Steve look so fucked out, so vulnerable, it twists a knot in his stomach. He’ll be cumming soon, Hopper notes. He can tell in the way Steve’s thighs quiver around his waist, in the loud moans that escape him, in the way he tries his best to fuck himself back on the cock. He presses an encouraging kiss to his temple. Hopper’s pretty sure he can’t last another five minutes himself.  Shifting his weight onto his left arm, Hopper reaches down and wraps a loose fist around Steve’s dripping cock. 

“This what you want, baby?” 

The breathy moan Steve gives in reply is one of the most erotic things Hopper has ever heard. Keeping up with his thrusts so Steve remains open on his dick, he tightens his fist and matches the pace. The slick noises that have been filling the room increase tenfold. Precum pearls are the tip of Steve’s cock. With a little more force than necessary, Hopper uses the pad of his thumb and drags it right across his cock head to swipe it away. 

“Fuck!” Steve yelps, heels digging sharply into Hopper’s back with enough force there will probably be bruises later on. He would complain, but Steve arches his back and presses his head into the pillows, his throat bared as beautifully broken moans flow freely. “Da-“ Hopper squeezes his eyes shut and drags his teeth along the now marred span of his boy’s throat. Despite the exhaustion beginning to creep in, he snaps his hips faster until Steve sounds like he’s choking on air and looks about ready to tear out his hair. 

He shouldn’t give in. He shouldn’t be encouraging this. But Hopper's a weak man, so as he feels warm cum dripping down his fist he presses his mouth to Steve’s cheek and mutters, “Good boy.” 

The reaction is instant. Steve jerks desperately against him, eyes shut tight as his mouth meets Hoppers. The kiss is sloppy but Hopper can’t find himself to mind one bit. His hips stuttering a staccato rhythm in his need to hurry up and just fill Steve like they both love.  Steve whimpers, panting harshly as he pulls away and collapses back onto his pillow. His ass pulses around Hopper, hips giving little aborted thrusts to encourage the man to keep on taking. But it’s the fucked out, flushed expression that does Hopper over. 

“Shit-“ Is all Hopper groans before he lets out a throaty moan and fucks Steve through his orgasm, shooting his cum deep inside like he had wanted. Steve clenches down even tighter, hand flying to his abdomen and moaning prettily albeit softly. To Hopper though, it feels like he’s been punched in the stomach, wheezing out heavy groans despite his attempts at keeping quiet. Shoulders heaving, Hopper gasps in more air, finally feeling his dick give a final twitch as it drools more cum lazily into the teen spread under him. Steve is pliant beneath him, but he still presses a tired kiss to Hopper’s nose.

Hopper wishes he could say he loves him, especially in that moment, but the words remain stuck in his throat. So instead, he affectionately pats Harrington’s hip and kisses the corner of his mouth. Steve seems to get what he’s implying though, because his entire face lights up and he yanks Hopper down for a proper - if shoving his tongue into the chief’s mouth gracelessly can be considered proper - kiss. 

“I love you-“ Steve blurts upon pulling back, but before Hopper can process it he cheekily adds, “‘r dick.” 

Huffing, Hopper slaps his ass and slips his cock out, “Brat.” 

For the briefest of seconds, a string of cum connects his dick to Steve’s clenched, cum stuffed hole. Hopper’s dick twitches in interest immediately at the sight. Each time they did this only cemented the fact for him that Steve had ruined him for anyone else. Sighing, he only just holds back on ruffling that sweaty yet perfect hair. Unceremoniously he tosses himself down at Steve’s side with a pleased grunt.  It’s peaceful now. A word that Hopper has found himself using less and less since this brat first babysat for him. But right now there’s only a pleasant buzz of calm and relaxation fills the air, mingling with the sweet smell of that stupidly intoxicating hairspray. Chest no longer heaving, and Steve’s breathing not as loud, Hopper lifts his head to look at the fucked out grin he has. 

"You're lucky I didn't pop a hip." 

Steve laughs, all devilish and juvenile and on top of the world - he's still slightly breathless which speaks volumes. 

Grinning to himself, Hopper flops back down and drags his hat back off the mattress and onto his face to block out the light.  He just wants to sleep now, before Steve starts acting up like some hyper puppy demanding attention. And for a second, he really thinks he might be able to fall asleep for once. It's quiet, and Steve seems to have stilled but then a faint wet sound breaks the silence and Hopper feels his dick twitching. 

Because oh god. 

The brat's fingering himself. 

Scowling under his hat, he waits a little bit longer, fighting against his instincts to tear his hat off and get a good look. Except Steve isn't stopping, and the squelching of him feeling around is enough to drive Hopper mad. But finally, the noises cease, and curiosity gets the best of him, so Hopper lifts his hat off, peaks an eye open - and promptly almost keens over. Two cum and lube coated fingers disappear between pink lips. 

"Steve." He can't help but groan, dick struggling to get hard. Immediately Steve yanks the fingers out of his mouth, cheeks aflame and looking away sheepishly. Hopper narrows his eyes, and reaches out to run his fingers over Steve's thigh. "You'll eat my cum out of your ass but you won't let me cum on your face?" 

The look he receives is beautifully pissed. "You always get it in my hair." 

Not denying it, Hopper grunts in reply, snapping the top of the stark white thigh high sock against Steve's skin. In some twisted form of revenge though, he jolts forward and slips his tongue into Hopper's mouth before he can protest. He may like rimming Harrington, but tasting his own cum was not something he signed up for. 

"The hell." Hopper growls the moment Steve jumps away with a loud laugh. He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and glares over at the brat now sticking his tongue out at him. The adorable, stunning, somewhat annoying, brat. 

"I'm stealing a shirt." Steve announces, his smile audible. 

Hopper pushes himself up just so he can sit back at watch. On shaky fawn legs, Steve stumbles to the closet, and Hopper can only stare in awe at the cum leaking down his thigh. He did that.

"Just so you know," Steve calls back after some digging around, "You're not getting this back." He's seen Steve in his clothes before, but it never fails to make him shiver. Today's no exception. When he swings back around swimming in one of Hopper's highschool sweatshirts - the older man feels faint. 

"Beautiful." Hopper can't help but mutter, because he is, and he has every right to know. Steve blushes - like he's some virgin and not a self proclaimed slutty babysitter - looks away and self consciously crosses his arms. 

"Yah yah." 

Smiling to himself, Hopper pats Steve's side of the bed. He'd claimed it the first time they fucked, and Hopper hadn't protested. They were in too deep now. 

Kneeling onto the bed, Steve snags the cigarette box off the nightstand with it's lighter before snuggling up against Hopper's side. He slings his arm around the younger man's shoulder's, presses another kiss into his hair and stays there until Steve pulls back to blow smoke into his face. Only then does he lean away, right back to frowning because he can't have any goddamn peace. 

"You shouldn't be smoking." It's half hearted and Steve makes a face with the cigarette dangling on his bottom lip. 

"You're not my dad." Hopper shoots him a look, and Steve blushes bright in the dim light. "T-that's different." 

"Right." Hopper plucks the cigarette from his lips to allow Steve to properly sputter his protests, and takes a long drag from it as he watches the nineteen year old turn a million different shades of pink. 

"Whatever old man." Is the insult Steve finally settles on, and it makes Hopper laugh out his smoke. "Just- gimme that." The cigarette is torn right back, and Steve pouts as he takes another drag. Hopper's not sure who taught Steve how to hold a cigarette, but he wants to shake their hand. The way he daintily lets it dangle from his fingers is far too feminine and  _ way  _ too attractive. He makes Hopper want to sing Bob Seger. Makes him want to fuck his boy slow and gentle like he deserves. With the way he exhales smoke through those plump lips, eyes hooded and hazy, Hopper wants to worship him. 

"So," Steve drawls, smoke curving his words as he suddenly swings his leg over Hopper's waist so he can straddle him, "round two?" 

The chief gives Steve an incredulous look, "Do you know how old I am?" 

"Yah." Steve's voice dips slightly, all breathy and needy, "and I know you can fuck me again." He breathes smoke right into Hopper's mouth as he says it. Hopper has smoked probably thousands of cigarettes in his 40 years of life, but none have ever tasted as good as they do when Steve's the one breathing smoke into him. He might be going insane, but he swears he can taste Steve on the smoke as it spills into his mouth, the smoke always sweeter on his tongue as it dances along his teeth. It makes Hopper's head spin, makes him victim to the siren's call and give in to whatever Steve wants. 

"You're gonna kill me." He loudy groans in defeat. It's neither a complaint or a compliment. It's simply a fact. 

"That's the plan." Steve lowley purrs, grinding his ass against Hopper's soon-not-going-to-be-soft dick. It's a good enough distraction that he almost forgets the problem at hand. Almost being the key word. 

"Jesus. Don't you work at 9?" Hopper weakly asks, like he isn't thrusting his hips up so he can feel the curve of Steve's bare ass. The slide of his soft dick against the wet hole is an overstimulating but god-like feeling. Steve rolls his eyes, playfully dragging his free hand down Hopper's chest. 

"Yah, but you can drop me off" 

"Oh  _ I'm  _ dropping you off now." 

"I even have time to make us breakfast too," Steve prattles on, "You're picking Jane up at 10, so you'll have lots of time." Hopper goes to protest, but the glint in Steve's eyes is a telltale sign he  _ knows  _ Hopper is trying to make him work for it. Cigarette hanging on his fat bottom lip, Steve reaches back and grasps Hopper's dick. 

Hopper has to blink the stars out of his eyes as Steve brings the head back to his hole. 

"Christ, fine. Just give me a minute." He does not wheeze, Hopper is sure of it. Steve's lips twitch up into a smile as he takes another drag. Squirming eagerly in his lap, Steve looks far too pleased with himself. "Insufferable brat."

As much as he wants to complain further, Hopper melts the moment nimble fingers tangle in his hair. Cigarette so close to his neck he can feel the heat of it. Voice honey-dipped, Steve nudges their foreheads together,

"Old man." 

Hopper doesn't have a chance to reply as Steve leans down and gently presses their lips together. 

And all he can taste is smoke, sex and the sweet softness of Harrington. 

**Author's Note:**

> Night Moves by Bob Seger is a top tier Stopper song. Let Steve get fucked nice and gentle to it while calling Hopper ‘daddy’ 2020.


End file.
